


Похоть и другие жизненные удовольствия

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: мини G - PG-13 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: По мотивам заявки со Старбакс кинк-феста: «Заезжено, но хочется семь смертных грехов, только не с точки зрения Стива или Баки, а как наблюдения других героев. Например, гнев – это Брюс, гордыня – Локи, чревоугодие – Тор и так далее. У Стива и Баки при этом всё в шоколаде».





	Похоть и другие жизненные удовольствия

– Что у тебя там? – спрашивает Стив, кивая на стакан в руках Баки. – Напоминает виски.

– Коктейль. Кое-какая добавка от Тора. – Баки самодовольно улыбается, глядя куда-то мимо Стива – на собравшихся. Они сидят в приемном зале одного из самых помпезных экспоцентров Нью-Йорка и ждут начала официальной церемонии. – Считай, я наконец-то нашел свой девиз: жить надо так, будто немного выпил и никуда не спешишь.

Стив улыбается в ответ. Слишком уж долго ему не хватало шуток Баки.

– А вообще, Стив, если честно, я очень хочу потрахаться.

Стив ни секунды не против. Просто свое откровение Баки озвучивает так неожиданно, что от удивления он даже успевает ляпнуть:

– Когда?

– Сейчас, конечно, – вздыхает Баки и смотрит на Стива, на лице которого явно отражается отчаянная попытка как-то перегруппировать мысли и задать им верный вектор движения. – Если ты сейчас спросишь, с кем – я тебя ударю.

– Сильно?

– Сильнее, чем бил в режиме Солдата.

Стив быстро обводит взглядом приемный зал, который из самого скучного места на свете вдруг превращается в самое интересное.

Они ведь так и не поговорили ни о чем откровенно. Стив ожидал, что это произойдет в максимально уединенном месте, когда Баки будет в наилучшем расположении духа для подобных разговоров. Он был уверен, что процесс физического сближения будет долгим и трудным. Он станет убеждать – он же умеет! Баки – все отрицать. 

Стив еще раз смотрит на Баки и приходит к выводу, что потрахаться на грандиозном приеме в честь великой победы – довольно неплохой способ начать физическое сближение.

– Ты на меня так смотришь, как будто оцениваешь, достаточно ли я хорош для тебя, – пытается пошутить Баки.

– Я не же молот Тора, чтобы кого-то оценивать. И смотрю я на запасной выход, потому что сбежать отсюда незаметно не так просто.

– Так ты тоже хочешь? – уточняет Баки и нервно отпивает из своего стакана.

– Я? – Стив качает головой. – Брюс как-то сказал, что он всегда зол. Вот я тоже всегда тебя хочу. По умолчанию.

Наступает очередь Баки слегка краснеть от откровения Стива. Он смущенно кашляет.

– Сейчас Старк будет произносить речь. И во время этой речи должно произойти нечто грандиозное, или я потеряю в него веру. Хотя бы фейерверки. На них хватает даже моей скромной фантазии. Тогда и сбежим, точно никто не заметит…

* * *

– Дамы и господа, – Тони обводит собравшихся взглядом, обещающим все мыслимые и немыслимые удовольствия. – Во времена своего длительного путешествия домой в компании одной… интересной особы, которая пожелала остаться неназванной, я встретил довольно необычную межгалактическую рок-группу. Я вообще много кого успел встретить по пути и однажды напишу об этом книгу, которую назову «Автостопом до Земли». Так вот, вернемся к группе. Сейчас они исполнят пару зажигательных номеров в честь нашей победы и в процессе покажут вам несколько трюков с искривлением пространства. – Тони делает небольшую паузу. – Стивен Стрэндж категорически запретил заниматься чем-то таким, потому что это жутко опасно. К тому же он считает, что это слишком тщеславно. Так что в целях обеспечения всеобщей безопасности мы пригласили его прийти на вечеринку немного попозже.

* * *

– Винные погреба?

– Они!

– Доступ туда перекрыт. Ты уверен, что мы сможем проникнуть?

– Так, кто ты такой и куда дел Стива? И вообще, в области незаметного проникновения я самый непревзойденный мастер.

– Наташе об этом расскажи.

* * *

Тор не то чтобы чувствует себя лишним на общем празднике жизни. Вовсе нет. Просто он должен признать, что чего-то ему неуловимо не хватает. Или кого-то. И из-за этого зыбкого, но навязчивого ощущения в душе селится тоска, которая грозит вот-вот разрастись до масштабов черной дыры. Прямо посреди зала.

Конечно, это совершенно не мешает ему оставаться душой компании, блистательным и остроумным собеседником, с легкостью отшучивающимся от глупых вопросов в стиле «О ком тоскуешь?».

И он вовсе не испытывает облегчение в момент, когда все наконец-то отвлекаются на пламенную речь Тони. Просто неторопливо отходит к столику с вином.

– А я знаю, как полностью утопить вашу тоску, – произносит пожилой мужчина самой непримечательной наружности, появляясь из-за колонны. Если спросить любого участника вечеринки, запомнил ли он этого гостя, практически гарантированно можно получить отрицательный ответ. Слишком непримечательный. Совсем-совсем. Так не выделяться умеют только особо талантливые. – Тут внизу есть винные погреба.

Тор обводит его оценивающим взглядом.

– Меня споить не так легко.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю.

– А там точно будут стоящие напитки?

Мужчина очень знакомо прищуривается, давая понять, что у него заканчивается терпение.

– Так, ты идешь, или мне придется весь вечер на уговоры потратить?

* * *

– Тебя не смущает, что тут почему-то все охранные системы отключены? – усмехается Тор, когда несколько минут спустя они оказываются у погребов.

– Смертные просто невероятно рассеянные, – пожилой мужчина дергает плечом и распахивает перед ним дверь. – Что ты к ерунде привязался?

Они заходят в прохладу уставленного бочками помещения. Тор насмешливо смотрит на своего спутника, чувствуя, как черная дыра тоски стремительно затягивается. Даже слишком стремительно, пожалуй.

– Может, приведешь себя в божеский вид? А то я почти соскучился по тому, как ты выглядишь.

– Божественный, ты хотел сказать? – Локи смотрит на Тора хитрющими глазами и примирительно поднимает руки. – Вот и еще один сюрприз. Я жив и жду вечеринки в свою честь.

Тор рад. Просто вся проблема в том, что просто у них не бывает. Поэтому он присаживается на край деревянного стола, стоящего рядом, и качает головой.

– Ты опять обманул меня.

– Но я тебе помогал. Просто так тонко, что ты мог не заметить. К тому же я пришел помириться. И, зная невыносимый уровень твоего упрямства, предлагаю начать дегустацию местных напитков. И пары бочек не откроем, ты уже снова будешь меня любить.

– Какой ты предусмотрительный. Но сюда придут другие...

– Официальная дегустация еще нескоро. Сам же сказал, что я предусмотрительный.

* * *

– Надо валить, – шепчет Баки, и Стив чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей щеке, из-за чего необходимость валить становится практически невыносимой.

– Там Локи! – шепчет Стив в ответ, с досадой застегивая ширинку. – Я не могу…

– А тут Баки! – Баки выразительно смотрит на него. – А с Локи Тор. Я думаю, он справится с ситуацией гораздо лучше тебя. Они мириться пришли, это сложно, сам знаешь. Мало ли, чем у них закончится.

– Мы сюда первые пришли, – возмущенно сопит Стив.

Баки неслышно смеется, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Ты это им предлагаешь сказать? Убирайтесь отсюда? Стив, божественное вмешательство намекает, что это не самое подходящее помещение для наших целей. Пошли.

– А как же Локи?..

– Да Тор с ним!

* * *

Сквозь стекла баснословно дорогих солнцезащитных очков Тони наблюдает, как вокруг сцены зажигаются десятки прожекторов, которые ослепляют даже его. Участники группы выходят исполнить свою первую песню о его путешествии с Титана на Землю в компании развеселых космических пиратов. Эта история обязательно должна быть воспета. Желательно – в веках. Потому что договариваться с космическими пиратами при помощи языка жестов, Небулы и потрясающего знания механики – та еще задачка.

* * *

В коридоре Стив с Баки натыкаются на Наташу, которая смотрит на них с таким видом, будто ей прекрасно известны все их тайные помыслы.

– Баки захотел покурить, – старательно объясняет Стив. – А я просто пошел с ним за компанию.

– Понятно, – кивает Наташа и уходит к залу, в котором как раз начинается концерт.

– Стив, тебе сколько лет? «Баки пошел заниматься плохими вещами и меня за собой потащил»? Как маленький, честное слово!

Они быстро заскакивают в лифт, и Баки жмет на кнопку верхнего этажа.

– Лучше было сказать, что ты пошел трахаться и меня за собой потащил?

– Стив, у тебя на шее такой красноречивый засос, что, пожалуй, да. Не так глупо бы звучало.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – укоризненно вопрошает Стив, изучая свое отражение в зеркале.

– Думал, забавно будет. В целом, так и получилось.

* * *

– Наверное, нужно признать, что я всегда тебе в чем-то завидовал, брат, – произносит Локи, когда первые аккорды песни слегка сотрясают здание. – Но больше такого не будет. Я обещаю.

Тор усмехается и отпивает еще вина. Не так плохо, как могло бы быть.

– Выглядишь потрепанно. Как ты сюда добрался вообще?

Пару мгновений Локи смотрит куда-то сквозь Тора.

– Я трикстер, Тор. Я колдун, я много всего могу и прекрасно понимаю механизмы, по которым работают миры. Но, возможно, не до мельчайших подробностей. И моя магия не безгранична. Так что… тебе доводилось путешествовать на поезде?

– Нет. Мне незачем. – Тор пожимает плечами.

– О, тогда тебя ждет крайне занимательная история.

– Я бы второй глаз отдал за то, чтобы послушать ее с точки зрения твоих попутчиков…

* * *

– Тебе не показалось, что здание как будто слегка дрожит? – Баки аккуратно толкает люк и незримой тенью вылезает на крышу. Стив следует за ним. – Тут не будет холодно?

– Показалось. Тут зато романтично. А замерзнешь – я тебе свой пиджак отдам, – улыбается Стив в ответ. Избавиться от одежды он мечтает уже давно. Брюки досаждают особенно сильно.

– Квилл, говорю тебе, это самая выгодная авантюра в твоей жизни, – ветер доносит до них обрывок разговора, и Баки прикладывает палец к губам. Говорят где-то за широкой трубой.

– Мы гости на Земле, а не какие-то авантюристы. И у нас впервые есть шанс побыть в этом статусе чуть дольше, чем…

– Квилл, Квилл, послушай меня. Тут этого вибраниума залежи. Нужно просто договориться с местным царьком в кошачьем костюме и экспортировать за пределы Земли. Ему цены нет! А у нас есть Радужный мост. Тор – мой хороший друг к тому же. Мне ты для всего этого вообще не сдался, просто пытаюсь хоть как-то наладить твою жизнь.

– Ты меня не уговоришь!

– Да ты вообще видел, что вытворяют эти штуки из вибраниума? Руку видел? Вот притащу ее тебе…

Баки с легкой паникой смотрит на свою левую руку, а затем на Стива.

– Видимо, крыша тоже занята. Гордыми космическими прохиндеями и алчными енотами.

Стив кивает с легкой тоской.

– Уходим.

* * *

– …а потом, Тор, этот парень начал очень подробно объяснять мне все про нейронные сети, а его сын показывать Инстаграм…

* * *

– Старк, ты сумасшедший или просто никого не слушаешь? Я же ясно сказал: никакого несанкционированного искривления пространства! Ты в своем уме?

С одной стороны, Тони прекрасно понимает, что когда на тебя в гневе кричит Верховный маг Земли, стоит обеспокоиться. С другой стороны, этот самый Верховный маг вечно в гневе, да и должность его звучит совершенно нелепо. Колдун в седьмом поколении, честное слово.

Тони успевает открыть рот, чтобы озвучить некоторые из своих мыслей, в момент, когда Стрэндж распахивает дверь одного из конференц-залов, и они оба застывают на пороге.

В противоположном конце зала синхронно с ними застывают, словно модели для греческих статуй, Роджерс и Барнс. При этом Барнс лежит на столе для переговоров, а Роджерс в расстегнутой рубашке нависает над ним. С намерениями, которые трудно трактовать двояко.

– Йогой решили заняться? – Тони приподнимает бровь.

– Добрый вечер, – произносит Стрэндж с видом самого спокойного человека во вселенной. Как будто не он буквально секунду назад разве что магией не плевался.

– Добрый вечер, – кивает в ответ Роджерс. – Что бы там ни было, мы сначала закончим тут, а потом подключимся. Даже если все очень плохо, и потолок сейчас начнет падать нам на голову.

– Как защитник Земли, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло. – Стрэндж усмехается, разворачивается и устремляется прочь по коридору.

– Вы бы хоть закрылись, – произносит Тони, потому чувствует грандиозную потребность сказать в этой ситуации хоть что-нибудь наставительное.

– Мы закрывались! – почти стонет Барнс. – Это разве помеха чертовым колдунам?

* * *

Тор чувствует, как по телу расползается приятное тепло. В голове легкий туман, скорее всего магического, а не алкогольного происхождения. Что он может поделать? Он всегда любил хорошее вино (хотя большинство мидгардского скорее заслуживает определение «сносное») и рассказы Локи. В равной степени.

– Так когда начнем отстраивать Асгард, ты сделаешь меня своим заместителем? Чтобы все было честно? И равноправно.

Тор задумывается на пару мгновений. Магический туман склоняет его к положительному решению.

– И еще я хочу быть министром образования и культуры, – поспешно добавляет Локи.

– Может, пока этим и ограничимся?

– Тор, мне кажется, ты недостаточно выпил.

* * *

Когда Стив вместе с Баки возвращается в основной зал, межгалактическая группа допевает историю о великой победе над пространством и временем, в которой основная роль отведена Тони; усиленный слух доносит до него разговор Рокета с Локи (которому, по мнению Стива, стоило хотя бы иллюзией озаботиться) о потенциальных поставках вибраниума в новый Асгард; Стрэнжд громогласно сообщает Тони, что последующие песни здание уже точно не выдержит даже при учете задействованной им – признанным мастером – магии, а Питер Паркер обещает им, что в случае чего обязательно всех спасет.

Стив успевает подумать, что ему удивительно спокойно, несмотря ни на что, а еще что они могут гордиться подрастающим поколением.

– Кажется, вот теперь действительно все, – сообщает ему Баки, изучая трещины, расползающиеся по потолку.

– Я тебя очень люблю, – отвечает Стив, прижимая его к себе, чтобы, во-первых, подтвердить степень своей любви, а во-вторых, слегка прикрыть шею с левой стороны.

– А я тебя, – кивает Баки. – Видишь, как быстро похоть все налаживает.

– Вижу.

Вокалистка допевает последний куплет, и в воцарившейся на пару мгновений тишине раздается тихое ругательство от Стрэнджа и громкий треск.

– Сейчас быстро сделаем свою работу, а потом я хочу еще немного похоти.


End file.
